


Game

by onna4



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (Season 6B)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onna4/pseuds/onna4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie is learning to play tennis but the Doctor has other ideas for fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game

Jamie loves sports, the Doctor thought, so he brought him to cricket games, football matches, and even a ping pong tournament in China. But just look, there’s one thing to do now that he wanted, the Doctor thought.

After fairly easy work on the Moon, the friends went to a private tennis club. A coach by the name of Todd, a nice guy, taught Jamie how to hit the ball, how to hold the racket, and not to swear in Scottish when something went wrong. In the end, it was a friendly match. No special rules, just for fun.

The Doctor was dozing throughout the entire workout, but when the game started, he could not find a place for the two of them. Jamie did not change his habits of dress, as his kilt was replaced by the skirt. The fact that it was a women’s tennis skirt was hidden from the proud Scot. though the Time Lord referred to the fact that his real kilt is too heavy and will hinder him. The white skirt became a white kilt for tennis, and the boy was calm. He jumped, ran, screamed, his body gleaming with sweat and pumping with adrenaline, and his hair was damp. The skirt didn’t leave much to the imagination, and everything was in plain sight. The Doctor did not know if he was angry at himself that he didn’t persuade Jamie to wear pants or angry because hidden parts in tight little shorts interested him more than what was happening on the court. The Time Lord prayed for a break to finally touch the magnificence that was worn effortlessly on the green field.

"Jamie, get some rest, it was good. We can continue in an hour, you’ve exhausted me, lad." Todd shouted, as Jamie beat the yellow ball on the surface of the court. Todd caught it and walked to a small house nearby.

The Doctor jumped out of his white plastic chair and took fast but not intrusive strides toward the boy. He at that time took a couple of sips of water and wiped his face with a towel. His eyes were tired but his smile when the Doctor came over was anything but haggard.

“Jamie,” the Doctor said. “That was wonderful!”

“Thank y’ , Doctor. Sometimes it’s useful not only to run from the beasties.”

The Doctor did not know how to start so he lowered his eyes and tried to remember the reason why they had to do what he wanted to. His eyes fell on that skirt and the gorgeous shiny legs protruding from it. He knew that he had no choice.

“Jamie… can we talk?”

“About what?”

“No, no, not here. Let’s do it in the woods and you can relax a bit under those trees.” The Doctor pointed to the dense forest near a large estate (the club belonged to the old count, also an old friend of the Doctor’s). They walked in silence, and the Time Lord was a little surprised that the boy had not started asking questions about the conversation or his motives. This could be a loyal, full trust, submission, or simply fatigue. The Doctor stopped at the last thought; he did not doubt Jamie’s loyalty, but exhaustion seemed more likely.

They came to a small clearing, although it was more like just a space between the trees, which were thick and strong and would not reveal any sounds or movements.

“Aye Doctor… what are y’…” The Scot did not have time to finish the sentence as the Doctor pinned him to a tree and closed his mouth with a kiss. Their tongues danced and wriggled, their bodies were so close, the older man put his knee to the younger’s groin and the boy’s moan broke the monotonous sound of the air. Jamie broke the kiss first. His eyes not only showed no fatigue, but they burned and became darker, though confusion was still woven into this erotic pattern.

“Y’ want me here?” he sneered.

“Do you mind?”

The Doctor did not need the answer, as his hand was already stroking the hardening cock through a thin layer of pants.

“Y’ old perv…” the boy gasped, then closed his eyes and enjoyed the touch. This was not the first time that the Doctor had pulled him into secluded places for sex. This, too, was a kind of sport: if you won you get pleasure and the Doctor’s pleased face, but if you lost, you got the frightened and confused people who accidentally came into the room and caught you with a dick in your mouth. It was dangerous, exciting and very nice. They did it in the bedroom quite often too, of course.

Bed. The word was cute and meant a long embrace, hot whispers in his ear, and after it all, a good night’s sleep. These two kinds of pleasure cannot be compared, as the choice depends on the mood. In the sport, it should be clearly and objectively, so these two disciplines are not equated to the first and the loser. There is also usually an adjacent sex session, for example in the TARDIS console room. 

The initiative always came from the Doctor for sex there. He could suddenly push the boy to the console, and then gave a great blowjob 20 minutes without a break. Or they’d take 5 minutes to rub against each other and after two hours the Scot would be holding the console and praying for faster and harder. White was a mess everywhere, so the Doctor used a handkerchief, not only for sweat.

When Jamie’s member was completely hard and acting, the Doctor lifted his white T-shirt and started kissing from the chest, ending in the stomach. The boy was shivering and moaning, and his hands held tightly to a tree as though if he let go, the Doctor would completely enslave him with desire

“Y’re terrible, y’ know that,” the boy said breathlessly. The old man’s lips could bring him to orgasm, and saying something was a good distraction and respite for him.

“Oh Jamie, I have not even started.”

The Time Lord was not going to wait any longer and, seeing how aroused the Scot was, turned him and bowed in one swift movement.

Jamie put his hands on the tree and spread his legs. The Doctor took out lubricant, spread some on his hand and penis and began to prepare his friend. When three fingers could slide freely in his ass, he took his dick, started to rub it on the butthole, and sometimes squelched the head there.

“For God’s sake, Doctor, stop it already and…” Jamie hesitated. He was liberated in sex enough, but talking about it troubled him.

“What should I do, my dear boy?” the Doctor asked sweetly. He was aware of this unjustified modesty, so he decided to have fun.

“And do it!” The Scot thought that he said it resolutely but it turned out as a plea.

“You want me to fuck you, don’t you?” the Doctor asked even sweeter. He bent slightly until his cock was a couple of millimeters in his ass. His hot cock was so close and yet so far. Jamie shook and fought with him, until at last—

“Oh fuck me already, put it in, y’ daft old man!”

“Good.” The old man slowly began to enter his length and when it completely filled the boy’s hole, he stopped. The Scot tried to back against his member, but without the Doctor moving he turned sluggish.

“What’s wrong now?” Jamie whined.

“You want me to fuck you but like a what?” The Doctor squeezed the boy’s thigh harder and waited for a command or request, and finally—

“What? Like you fuck me almost every bloody day. Like your whore.”

“You’re my whore Jamie?” The Doctor began to sway inside the boy a little and encouraged the dirty talk. Jamie realized that this was his chance and started to back against the Doctor.

The Time Lord groaned and he popped into a boy with his cock’s full length. Pushing and squishing, the loud Scot’s moan, push and squishing, the little Doctor’s cry.

The Doctor, even after this great excitement, did not want to end the game. He slowed down, the sound slapping skin fading away and all the movements becoming small.

Jamie realized what was going on and turned to the old man.

Their eyes met, Jamie’s mouth curved and half-open, the Doctor’s mouth twitching slightly but remaining in a cheeky smile. Jamie’s eyes were two pools of ink, cheeks burning. The Doctor in his turn had a little glass sky-blue iris and pink cheeks.

-“Ouch Doctor, stop it. Y’re driving me mad, it’s not a game.”

“You’re wrong, my boy, tell me what you are and I’ll do what you say.”

Jamie hesitated for a few seconds and then turned around and began to babble, as though if he said it quietly, the words would lose their meaning.

“I’m your dirty whore. Y’ fuck me where y’ want and when y’ want. Are y’ happy now?”

“Speak up, just don’t stop and I will obey.” The Doctor started to build up speed again at the old rate but with a greater prerequisite for a hard and fast treatment. Dirty words made him powerful, greedy for that body under him.

The boy realized that he should continue. The embarrassment disappeared under a layer of excitement and madness.

Every loud groan was accompanied by the words “whore”, “your slut” and “fuck me” in different variations.

The squish was permanent, muffled groans came from both sides, and the Doctor’s cock was going in and out with no sign of stopping. It was hot, red and swollen, and if he were not so busy then he might have joked that he had tried to satisfy a bees nest. It was partly true. Jamie’s ass was like a swarm inside: lively, uneven, hot and dangerous.

“OH MY WORD!” The Doctor cried, this swarm squeezing his penis as a strong hand grasps a tennis ball. Seed fill his hole and ran down Scot’s lag. Jamie felt the fiery cum inside and shouted something unintelligible. His pants were still on him so his own stream remained concealed with white cloth.

After about five minutes, they came out of the woods, said goodbye to Todd, and started on the path to the TARDIS. 

“Jamie, sometimes I so happy that you’re passionate about sports,” the Doctor said with a carefree smile. 

“Me? That y’ loves all these games.” Jamie turned to him in amusement. 

The Doctor was confused a few seconds, but then responded with the same nonchalance. “But our game remains my favorite hobby.”

Jamie smiled the filthy smile of someone sharing a secret with another. “Whore games, eh?” 

They were standing outside the TARDIS and the Doctor kissed Jamie’s plump lips. “The only game where I like to be a loser,” he whispered. “Now come along. Duty calls.”

“Aye.” 

The TARDIS disappeared under the rustling trees.


End file.
